Tsubasa Avatar Chronicle
by PhoenixR90
Summary: When the avatar cycle is threatened, King Toya of Ba Sing Se makes the search for the avatar his top priority. But he soon finds out that the avatar is none other than his sister, Princess Sakura!


Princess Sakura tiptoed past the last of the guards and snuck out of the castle. She figured that she wasn't going to miss anything important, as long as she was back before dinner. Her big brother, King Toya of Ba Sing Se, had been so busy lately that he probably wouldn't even notice her absence.

Which gave her the perfect opportunity to visit her best friend.

Sakura had memorized the quickest route to the Lower Ring of the city where Syaoran lived. It had been awhile since she had seen him. She grinned to herself. She would surprise him.

When she had finally arrived, she stood in front of the house for a moment. How would she announce her presence this time? One time she had used her earthbending to fling herself onto the roof so that Syaoran and his father, Fujitaka had to come outside to find out what the noise was. However, she had nearly fallen off, almost giving her spectators a heart attack.

This time was going to be better. She created a hole in the ground before knocking on the door. Then she slipped herself down into it and waited for the door to open. She snickered. Syaoran was going be so scared when he saw a rock monster come out of the ground and chase him.

She waited for minute, and then another. No answer. She let out a sigh. All that work to visit him and he wasn't even home! She started to lift herself out of the hole when something hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!" she cried. Then she looked up and saw someone face planted into the ground.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she used the earth to lift herself out of the hole. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Syaoran sat up. "Princess Sakura?" He dusted himself off and smiled. "You really got me by surprise this time. What are you doing here? Did you sneak out again?"

After making sure that he was okay, she replied, "I came to visit you," and helped him to his feet. "We've both been so busy lately that we don't really get to see each other much anymore. How is your firebending going? Are you still helping your dad at his restaurant? Have you gotten all my letters?"

"I just got one of them yesterday. I think it's great that you're learning earthbending so well." He opened the door and invited her inside. "My bending still needs a lot of work, but I am doing better. And my dad actually let me off early today."

"That's great!" Sakura cheered. "So now we have some time together."

"Yeah."

"So is there anything new around here?"

"Well, let's see… there is this tea shop that just opened. Did you want to check it out? Or, uh- it's probably not as good of tea as they have in the palace…" He started to blush.

"I'd love to go."

Syaoran smiled. Sakura was the kindest person he knew and never took a single thing for granted. She was his first and best friend. But she was the princess…

"And when we get there, there's something I want to tell you."

"Is there something wrong, Yukito?" King Toya asked his advisor when he burst into the room.

"I fear that there is," Yukito said. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but this couldn't wait. I think that the avatar is in danger."

"But we haven't yet found out who the new avatar is. We've extended our searches farther out into the Earth Kingdom, but there is still no sign of him."

"Yes, but I believe that I had a dream of the future, your majesty. There is someone very powerful with the means of shattering the avatar cycle and throwing the entire world into chaos!"

Toya stood up. The papers he was working on fell to the floor. "Are you sure?"

"I am quite certain."

Toya took a deep breath. He had known Yukito for a long time and he had never been wrong whenever he foreshadowed an event. "Then we will make finding the avatar our top priority. Were you able to find out any details of the attack?"

Yukito was hesitant for a moment. "No. Nor did I get a glimpse of who it was. But… the avatar…I saw her…" He shifted his feet. "I believe it is your sister."

"Sakura?" Toya shook his head and started pacing around his desk. "No, that can't be right… my father had her tested…" He froze. "Could he have lied to us?"

Yukito dropped his gaze. "I'm not sure why, your majesty, but it was her that I saw. I'm sorry."

Toya put a hand on Yukito's shoulder. "It isn't your fault. Thank you for telling me, my friend."

"You're welcome, sir."

Toya sighed. "You still won't call me by my name, will you?"

Yukito smiled. "Well, you are the king."

Toya shook his head. "Now, we need to tell Sakura."

"I heard that she wasn't feeling well and went to her room."

When they got there, Toya banged on the door. "Hey monster!" he shouted. The servants had long gotten used to the way the royal siblings acted toward one another and simply ignored it. When there was no answer, Toya turned the handle and stepped inside.

Of course there was no one there. Toya walked over to Sakura's desk and snatched up a scribbled note that she had left there. He immediately crumpled it and threw it on the floor. "Of all days to go running off," he said, scowling. "And she's with that kid."


End file.
